The ability to detect specific nucleic acid sequences in a sample has resulted in new approaches in diagnostic and predictive medicine, environmental, food and agricultural monitoring, molecular biology research, and many other fields. For many applications, it is desirable to detect and/or analyze many target nucleic acids in multiple samples, e.g., multiple individual cells within a population, simultaneously.